El milenio de Plata
by produccionescheca
Summary: La historia del Milenio de plata con los personajes de ¿Qien dijo que no hay chicos en Sailor Moon?


****

CAPÍTULO UNO: El nacimiento del glorioso Guerrero Sol. El principio de una dinastía.

Era noche cerrada. Desde la ventana de la habitacion podia verse la Tierra en todo su esplendor, rodeada de estrellas. Sin embargo esta magnifica vista no relajaba a su majestad, el rey del milenio de plata, consorte de la reina Selenity, que miró el paisaje durante unos breves instantes, mientras apretaba los puños con nerviosismo. 

El rey era un hombre joven, de unos mil doscientos cincuenta años, muy alto, de cabellos cortos y lisos, de color arena. Sus ojos verdes normalmente eran serenos, aunque en esa noche no parecían ser capaces de estar fijos en ninguna parte. En su cinturón colgaba una espada con un símbolo que apenas se podía ver por debajo de la capa y de los nerviosos dedos del monarca. 

Se rascó la barba con impaciencia, mientras volvía a mirar el reloj por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos. El tiempo parecía transcurrir mucho más despacio de lo habitual ¿acaso Sailor Plutón estaba ralentizando el tiempo? No, no era probable. La sailor era demasiado responsable como para manipular el tiempo si no fuese por alguna necesidad realmente urgente. Se jugaba demasiado como para hacer estupideces como esa. Además, estaba seguro de que esa mujer jamás se equivocaba ni cometía locuras. Era demasiado perfecta. Si no hubiese conocido antes a su amada Selenity, tal vez hubiese intentado cortejar a Plutón, pese a saber que muchos otros lo habían intentado antes que él, en vano. A sus pies se habían postrado los más ilustres caballeros, los más ricos reyes y los más valientes príncipes, pero a todos ellos los había rechazado, en ocasiones casi con crueldad y en otras con ternura y comprensión. Nunca daba explicaciones. Simplemente los rechazaba.

Años atrás, él había decidido conquistarla. Era guapo, fuerte, simpático, atrevido, poderoso y sobre todo, joven y alocado ¿cómo iba a rechazarle? Pero cuando llegó al palacio, dispuesto a seducir a todas las mujeres que viese (cielos, sí que se tenía en alta estima...) se encontró con la entonces princesa Selenity. Algo en sus ojos le cautivó, no era capaz de dejar de mirarla. Se acercó a ella, la cortejó... y ella le rechazó.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa al recordar su frustración cuando la joven heredera declinó "amablemente" (un jarrón a la cabeza no se puede denominar como "amabilidad") sus invitaciones. Se había estado días entero encerrado en sus aposentos, lamiendo sus heridas, puesto que era la primera mujer que lo rechazaba.

Herido en su orgullo, decidió emprender una batalla sin igual para conseguir que esa joven lo amase. Olvidándose por completo de Plutón.

Durante años, le llevó flores, joyas, dulces y agradables criaturas traidas de todos los rincones del universo para atraer su atención. Procuraba pasar cerca de ella cada momento del día y poco a poco, ya no fue una cuestión de orgullo el conquistarla, sino una necesidad: sentía que si no tenía a su lado a esa exquisita criatura de dulce mirada y comentarios hirientes de doble filo no podría ser feliz.

También notó que ella cada vez ponía más excusas para poder dar un paseo juntos, almorzar bajo un agradable árbol o, simplemente, para que él le sujetase el libro tras lavarse sus blancas manos.

Finalmente, él pidió formalmente su mano a la Reina y contrajeron matrimonio. En el banquete de bodas, Selenity le admitió en secreto que se había enamorado de él nada más verle pero que, sabiendo su fama de conquistador, tuvo que usar una estrategia algo retorcida para conseguir que él se prendara realmente de ella.

Y todo fruto de la casualidad ¿o tal vez el destino? Él no había acudido al palacio de Cristal para cortejar a la princesa (si bien como príncipe tenía derecho a residir en el palacio), sino a tratar de conseguir un imposible, lograr el corazón de Plutón.

Plutón... era una mujer misteriosa, muy diferente a las otras sailors, incluso de sus compañeras, las sailors del sistema solar exterior. Corría el rumor de que Plutón tenía más de cinco mil años. Algo sorprendente, incluso para un habitante de la Luna, cuya media de vida era de unos tres mil años. Él mismo tenía casi mil doscientos cincuenta y por el aspecto cualquiera podría pensar que él era mayor que ella o, como mínimo, de la misma edad. Sin embargo, en su recuerdo siempre estaba Plutón, desde que era un chaval que apenas distinguía un planeta de otro. Plutón siempre estaba allí para regañarle, cuidarle y enseñarle, a él y a todos los herederos de los distintos planetas.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Se decía que la Sailor había recibido el poder del Planeta Plutón cuando se creó el cristal de Plata, con el primer habitante de la Luna y, al recibir este poder, adquirió la eterna juventud. Por supuesto, eran sólo leyendas, sólo la reina del Milenio de Plata y los guerreros Plutón conocían la verdad sobre el origen del poder de ese misterioso planeta.

Oyó un grito procedente de la habitación de al lado y se sobresaltó. Se había conseguido distraer con sus divagaciones, pero ese grito le había traido de nuevo a la realidad. La reina, la portadora del poder del Cristal de plata, su esposa Selenity, estaba dando a luz.

Todo había sido tan repentino... en unos pocos meses, toda su vida había dado un giro. Hacía tan solo unos pocos años que habían contraido matrimonio, siendo pues los príncipes herederos del reino. Ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por acceder al trono... pero el destino no quiso hacer caso de sus deseos. La madre de Selenity había muerto durante una dura batalla contra Caos, una criatura maligna que deseaba dominar el universo. La reina había muerto durante la batalla, si bien otra sailor, Galaxia, había conseguido derrotar a Caos, sellándolo en su propio cuerpo y desapareciendo después.

Al morir la reina, Selenity pasó a ser la monarca de la Luna y él, su compañero. Y como si de una triste ¿o tal vez alegre? Casualidad se tratase, al poco tiempo la reina quedó embarazada de su primer heredero. Selenity le había comentado que resultaba como mínimo curioso que siempre que una reina (casada, por supuesto) accedía al trono, al poco tiempo daba a luz un herdero. Tal vez en esa parte del universo no existiesen las casualidades, sino que todo fuese fruto de un plan minuciosamente elaborado y creado con un fin que todos ellos desconocían.

El rey se giró y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, mientras dirigía breves miradas a la enorme puerta cerrada que lo separaba de la habitación donde habían salido los gritos. ¿Cuánto tardaba una mujer en dar a luz? Le parecía que llevaban años ahí dentro. De pronto, como si hubiesen leido sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y una joven de larga melena color negro salió de la habitación, con semblante serio.

El rey se acercó impaciente y la miro con expectacion, casi conteniendo la respiración. La joven le sostuvo la mirada durante unos interminables segundos, hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa.

- Majestad, enhorabuena.- dijo la joven, con voz dulce.- La reina ha tenido un hijo.

Por un momento el rey estuvo invadido por dos sensaciones diferentes. Por una parte, notó en su corazón la desilusion porque su primer hijo fuese un varon cuando debía de ser una mujer la que heredase el reino de la Luna. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que venció fue el de la alegría de haber sido padre por primera vez, el de saber (aunque no se lo hubiesen dicho) que su hijo estaba bien y su esposa también

Con un gesto, la joven de cabellos negros le indicó que podía pasar a la habitación.

- Gracias, Princesa Marte.- dijo el rey, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras se apresuraba a entrar en la alcoba. La joven hizo una ligera revrencia.

Entró en la habitación y miró al frente, donde había una cama cubierta con una suave cortina blanca semitransparente, que dejaba entrever unas formas tras ellas. Apartó con cuidado la cortina, casi con miedo. Alrededor de la cama había tres mujeres. Las dos más jóvenes, vestidas con túnicas, le miraron y esbozaron una sonrisa. Sobre la cama estaba una mujer muy joven, de no más de mil cien años, de largos cabellos plateados, resplandeciente, aunque cansada, con la figura de una luna dorada sobre su frente. En sus brazos había algo que se movía, cubierto con una suave tela.

- Mercurio, Venus, podeis retiraros.- dijo la mujer, mirando a las dos jóvenes con una suave sonrisa.- Gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué, majestad.- respondió Venus, con una ligera reverencia.

- Si nos necesitais, nos encontraremos por aquí.- añadió Mercurio, mientras cerraba la puerta.

La puerta se cerró en silencio y el rey y la reina se miraron, mientras la mujer se apartaba un poco, dejando un espacio para la real pareja.

- Mira, Oberón.- dijo finalmente la reina.- Este es tu hijo.

Oberón, casi temblando, se acercó un poco más y, con infinito cuidado y ternura, apartó la tela que cubría al bebé. Bajo ella, vio una pequeña carita sonrosada, con los ojos cerrado y una suave cabellera oscura cubriéndole la cabeza. El rey, emocionado, le agarró la mano, notando como la criatura asía su dedo con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz. En su frente lucía un brillante sol. Oberón miró sorprendido a su mujer, la cual no pudo menos que reirse.

- ¿De qué te extrañas, amor mío?.- dijo la reina.- Al igual que las niñas de nuestra familia son las que portan el poder de la luna, los niños son los que portan el poder del sol.

- Sí... claro...- admitió Oberón, visiblemente emocionado.- Es solo que... no me lo esperaba... nunca pensé que mi hijo fuese a ser el legendario Guerrero Sol...

- Tampoco tus padres creyeron que el suyo sería el guerrero Urano.- señaló ella.

- No debemos olvidar que este niño es el heredero de dos gloriosas estirpes.- señaló la mujer, con voz seria, mientras se giraba hacia los reyes, haciendo que su pleo, negro con brillos verdosos, ondease.- Por parte de madre, desciende de la familia portadora del cristal de plata, aquellos que si son mujeres poseen el poder de la Luna y en caso de ser varones, el poder del Sol. Por parte de padre, también desciende de un gran linaje. Tú, Oberón, eres el actual Guerrero Urano, como lo han sido casi todos tus antepasados, y tu hermana es la Princesa de Urano. Probablemente, este niño será el Guerrero Sol más poderoso de la Historia.

- Vaya...- murmuró Oberón mirando embelesado a su hijo.- No pensé que el tener hijos con mi amada Selenity fuese a ser algo tan importante en el desarrollo de la Historia. Pero si Plutón lo dice, seguro que es verdad.

La sailor asintió esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú cuándo piensas tener hijos, Plutón?.- preguntó la reina, con aire travieso.

La sailor la miró sorprendida y luego se ruborizó ligeramente, aunque el rey pudo ver el ellos un flechazo de tristeza.

- Sabeis muy bien que yo no puedo tener descendencia, mi reina.- murmuró la sailor.- No encontraría a nadie adecuado con quien engendrar un hijo y, además, mi trabajo me lo impide.

- Oh, venga, no digas bobadas.- replicó la reina, con gesto cansado.- Sabes perfectamente que sí hay alguien con quien podrías casarte y tener hijos y además ese alguien estaría encantado.

La sailor frunció el ceño.

- Majestad, si estais hablando de Dione me parece una idea descabellada.- dijo Plutón.- Ambos somos portadores del poder del planeta Plutón. No podríamos cuidar de un hijo.

- Él no opina lo mismo.- señaló Selenity.- Además, querida, tu trabajo es importante, pero no dejes que te esclavice.

Mientras las dos mujeres empezaban una discusión, Oberón se limitó a seguir sonriendo y, todavía emocionado, volvió a envolver a la criatura en la tela y lo puso entre sus brazos con cuidado, dirigiéndose hacia el balcón que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la habitación.

Dejó que la luz que emitía la Tierra lo envolviese dulcemente mientras salía con paso solemne. Si miraba hacia abajo, podría ver a los habitantes del Milenio de Plata, esperando ansiosos, deseosos, el preciado momento. En ese instante, lo que realmente deseaba era estar a solas con su esposa y su hijo, pero sabía que sus obligaciones como rey ahora mismo se lo impedían, que ya tendrá tiempo más adelante para estar a solas con su hijo. Notó a alguien a sus espaldas. Eran sus compañeros, los otros guerreros. Pese a no haberlos visto ni notado en todo ese tiempo, sabía de sobra que habían permanecido a su lado cada uno de esos angustiosos minutos, cuidando de que no le pasara nada. Como guerreros, su obligación era proteger al Guerrero Sol y, a falta de este, al rey consorte y a la reina. Ahora, había un guerrero Sol, pero sabía que no le abandonarían, pues no en vano, él era uno de ellos, uno de los guerreros.

Oberón se puso junto a las finas barras del balcón y, con cuidado, alzó a su hijo.

- Este es aquel que cumplirá la promesa de un universo en paz.- dijo el rey, con tono alto, tratando que todos sus súbditos pudiesen oirle.- Este será aquel que cumpla la promesa de la igualdad entre la gente, del respeto y de la tolerancia. Este es aquel que cumplirá la promesa de proteger este reino con su vida. Este es mi hijo Prometeo. ¡Este es Guerrero Sol!

Era la presentacion y el bautismo del principe Prometeo. Aunque no era el heredero del trono por ser varon la expectacion era grande, al tratarse del primogénito de la reina y del futuro Guerrero Sol. Era bien sabido por el pueblo que tanto su familia materna como la paterna eran muy poderosas, luego este niño poseía un poder sin igual.

En la entrada del edificio de cristal se agolpaba la gente, mientras daban vítores y alabanzas en pro de la familia real y del recién nacido. Ya dentro de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el bautismo, se encontraban las familias reales invitadas al evento. Principies de los planetas del sistema solar, de sus lunas e incluso de planetas exteriores habían acudido al evento.

Los rumores sobre la criatura eran cada vez más intensos. Había quen dcía que el poder del niño era tal que ya controlaba la fuerza del sol. Otros, con relaciones no muy buenas con la familia real, afirmaban que al ser una criatura tan pequeña, no podía albergar en su cuerpo esa fuerza tan grandiosa y había nacido deforme. 

De pronton, las trompetas empezaron a sonar y los cuchicheos cesaron, dejando todos el cmino libre. Las cortinas que se encontraban en la entrada de la sala se abrieron y dejaron paso a los reyes, que entraron en la sala, portando la reina a su hijo en brazos, el cual parecía más interesado el chuperretear la esquina de la suave tela que lo envolvía y mirar a su alrededor con vago interés que en portar la imagen que se debería tener de un príncipe (algo que su madre supuso que acabaría por aprender cuando fuese algo mayor)

Fueron pasando por la alfmobra roja del suelo y la gente se arrodillaba a su paso, comentando alabanzas sobre el niño.

La reina posó sus ojos en una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación, vestida de un color verde azulado, que se disponía a hacer una reverencia.

- No os preocupeis, Neptuno.- se apresuró a decir la reina.- No te conviene hacer esfuerzos ahora que la llegada de tu hija está tan próxima.

- No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, mi reina.- murmuró la princesa.

- No os preocupeis, creo que podremos resistirlo.- replicó la reina, con una sonrisa.

La princesa hizo una ligera reverencia, con una sonrisa. A su lado se encontraba la hermana del rey, la princesa de Urano, con dos niños de poco más de un año de edad, un niño y una niña. En la frente de ambos brillaba el símbolo de Urano.

- Felicidades, hermano.- dijo la princesa, con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, Urano.- respondió Oberón, lleno de orgullo, mirando alternativamente a su hijo y a sus sobrinos.- Hay que admitir que somos una familia poderosa.

- Mas no hay que confiarse, querido esposo.- señaló Selenity.- Aquelos que nos envidían y desean nuestra fuerza y poder también son cada vez más poderosos.

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo. Escondidos entre la gente, la reina pudo ver a varios niños más, con unas mujeres vestidas con ropas doradas. Las reconoció enseguida: eran Cuidadoras. Al contrario que las sailors, que siempre eran las hijas de las actuales princesas de sus planetas, los guerreros podían ser descendientes de familias humildes, que jamás hubiesen tenido en su linaje a ningún guerrero. Cuando nacían, llevaban en la frente la señal del planeta correspondiente y las Cuidadoras eran als encargadas de educarlos hasta que tenían cinco o seis años, edad con la que comenzaban el entrenamiento para ser guerreros.

Cogidos de las manos de una de las Cuidadoras, la reina vio a dos niños. Uno de elos tenía unos cuatro años y la mirada fría y seria, casi demasiado para un niño de tan corta edad. Iba vestido de azul y en su frente brillaba el símbolo de Mercurio. A su lado, con cara de habers elevantado hacía poco de una agradable siesta, se encontraba otro niño, de cabellos castaños y el símbolo de Neptuno. Conversando con las Cuidadoras, estaba una mujer elegantemente vestida, de gran belleza. Sus cabellos eran lacios y negros y sus ojos muy grandes y brillantes. Era la duquesa de una de las lunas de Júpiter y en sus brazos se encontraba otro bebé, con la marca de su planeta en la frente.

- Parece que pronto habrán nacido todos vuestros sucesores.- señaló Selenity.

- Eso parece.- admitió Oberón.- Pero resulta lógico: los guerreros deben defender a Guerrero Sol y, por tanto, deben ser gente joven y capacitada. Para cuando este pequeñajo empiece a utilizar correctamente su poder, nosotros ya seremos unos carcamales, asi que espero que cuando llegue el momento, mi sobrino sea un digno sucesor. Estoy deseando verlo.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió a la reina ante las palabras de su marido, pero no quiso indagar en ello. No quería enturbiar el día con malos augurios que, además, no tenían porqué cumplirse.

Ya veía el final de pasillo, donde se encontraba su trono y el de su marido, junto con una pila bautismal. Junto a ella se encontraban Plutón y un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada digna, vestido con el traje de Guerrero Plutón. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, la princesa de Venus se acercó a Sailor Plutón y le murmuró unas palabras al oido, mientras Plutón asentía.

El rey y la reina se detuvieron frente a los dos guerreros.

- Mi reina.- murmuró la sailor en voz baja, para que no interrumpiese la ceremonia.- El Guerrero Venus ha aparecido. Ha nacido esta noche, en una casa de las afueras del palacio de Venus.

- Vaya...- comentó la reina.- Pobrecito, nadie se va a enterar de su presencia hasta dentro de varios días.

- Ya es casualidad, que hayan nacido los dos casi al mismo tiempo.- murmuró Oberón.

- El problema, majestad...- continuó Plutón.- Es que la madre no quiere que se lo lleven las Cuidadoras. Ha tratado de ocultar la marca de la frente de la criatura y ha ofrecido resistencia.

Los reyes se miraron el uno al otro, con preocupación. El asunto era serio.

- Convoca una reunión para cuando termine la ceremonia del bautismo.- dijo la reina.- Debemos tratar de solucionar esto lo antes posible.

- Muy bien.- dijo la reina, mientras se sentaba en el trono junto a su mirado, con la cuna de su hijo a su lado.- Ahora contadme qué es lo que ha ocurrido.

La princesa de Venus dio un paso al frente.

- Esta noche se detectaron movimientos sospechosos en una aldea cercana al palacio.- explicó la princesa.- Como bien sabeis, la ley exige que se informe de cuando una mujer está dando a luz por si se tratase de uno de los guerreros y más en los últimos años.

- Conozco la ley.- asintió la reina. No es que estuviese de acuerdo con ella, pero comprendía que era la única manera de poder localizar y adiestra a tiempo a los guerreros. En el pasado se dio libertad para que fuese la familia quien lo hiciese y se sufrieron muchas bajas, incluidas las del propio guerrero.

- El caso es que alguno vigilantes reconocieron a una comadrona, que fue a la casa de la mujer. Como les pareció sospechoso, se quedaron en los alrededores y oyeron el llanto de un niño. Llamaron en repetidas ocasiones a la puerta, hasta que abrió la comadrona. Primero les dijo que el bebé era una niña y que había muerto, pero los soldados insistieron en entrar a inspeccionar. Llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la madre y la sorprendieron con un niño en brazos, cubriendo la marca del planeta venus con maquillaje.

La reina miró al suelo con preocupación. El asunto no pintaa bien.

- Llamaron a las Cuidadoras para que viniesen a recoger al niño, pero la madre se negó a dárselo y hubo un forcejeo.

- ¿Y dónde están ahora la madre y el niño?

- La madre y la comadrona están en la prisión de Venus y el niño en el palacio, con las comadronas.- intervino Guerrero Venus, un hombre alto y apuesto, de cabellos largos y rubios.- Decidimos esperar a que intervinieseis antes de traer al elegido al palacio.

- Será mejor que vayamos a Venus inmediatamente.- murmuró Selenity.- Está claro que ni siquiera en el bautismo de mi hijo podemos tener paz...

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Venus. La tecnología de la que disponían se basaba principalmente en la fuerza de cada uno y los transportadores no eran ninguna excepción.

- Primero quiero ver a la madre y a la comadrona.- dijo la reina, caminando con paso firme hacia la prisión.

- ¡Majestad!.- exclamó Venus, preocupada.- Creo que sería mejor que trajeran a las mujeres aquí. Vos acabais de dar a luz y...

- Ella también acaba de dar a luz, Venus.- señaló la reina.- Y si ella puede estar allí encerrada, yo puedo bajar allí a hablar con ella.

La princesa se quedó sin habla y luego asintió ligeramente. La reina no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Fueron bajando los pisos del palacio, haciendose estos cada vez más lúgubres y oscuros. Pronto, los colores brillantes y alegres dieron paso a sombras y frio, iluminadas a duras penas por algunas antorchar puestas en lugares estratégicos. Empezaron a oirse unos gritos procedentes de alguna de las celdas, unos gritos de mujer.

- Al parecer, lleva gritando desde que la separaron del bebé.- explicó el guerrero.

- Resulta comprensible.- admitió la reina. 

Los gritos se fueron haciendo cada vez más audibles hasta que llegaron a una celda en cuya puerta había un guardia. La reina miró a los guerreros Venus extrañado.

- Os sorprenderiaís de lo que les ha llegado a hacer a los guardias que la apresaron...- murmuró el guerrero, a modo de disculpa, mientras miraba al suelo.

Selenity frunció el ceño. Cada vez le gustaba menos el asunto. Con una señal, el guardia le permitió el paso y abrió la puerta. El interior de la celda era aun más oscuro que el resto de la sala, ya que en ella no había ninguna antorcha.

La reina agarró su cetro y se concentró, hasta que de este empezó a manar un poco de luz. Selenity lo alzó e iluminó la sala. En un rincón, vio a dos mujeres. Una de ellas cubría con su cuerpo a la otra, encadenada a la pared. La mujer que protegía a la otra era mayor, aparentemente de unos dos mil setencientos años (unos cincuenta), de cabellos canos y mirada desafiante. No pudo distingir la mirada de la otra mujer, que había dejado de gritar.

La reina echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La celda, aunque oscura, no era del todo desagradable. Las camas estaban limpias y en el suelo pudo ver unos platos volcados con comida.

- ¿Por qué han encadenado a la mujer?.- preguntó la reina.

Los guerreros Venus miraron al guardia inquisitivamente. El guardia bajó la mirada.

- Estuvo lanzándose contra la puerta, tratando de derribarla.- explicó el hombre.- Y cuando le pusimos la comida, tiró todo al suelo y trató de escapar. 

- Su trabajo es impedir que lo haga, no encadenarla.- criticó la reina, con voz cortante.

- Lo sabemos, majestad.- se apresuró a explicr el guardia.- Pero es que se llenó los brazos con astillas de la puerta y se hirió las manos con los platos rotos. Le vendamos las muñecas antes de encadenarla, para evitar que se hiciese más daño.

La reina guardó silencio. No le parecía bien la medida tomada, aunque tampoco podía hacer muco al respecto.

Miró a los ojos de la mujer que protegía a la otra, que supuso era la madre.

- Dejadnos solas.- dijo finalmente Selenity.

- Pero... majestad...- protestó Venus

- Es uns orden, Venus.- insistió la reina.- No te preocupes: estaré bien.

La princesa dudó durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente salió de la celda, cerrando la puerta.

La reina se acercó un poco más a la comadrona.

- ¿Cómo os llamais?.- le preguntó.

- ¿Qué importa?

- Bueno, a mi me gusta saber con quién hablo. Yo soy Selenity.

La mujer se mostró algo sorprendida. Acababa de darse cuenta que estaba hablando con la reina de la Luna.

- Por favor, majestad, interceded por Afrodita!.- suplicó la mujer de pronto.- ¡Ella lo hizo por su hijo!

Afrodita. Así que ese era el nombre de la rebelde madre. Un nombre apropiado, sin duda.

- Pero su hijo iba atener los mejores cuidados.- señaló la reina.- Y podría ir a verlo cuando quisiera.

- ¡No quiero tener que ir a verlo!.- gritó la mujer desde detrás.- ¡Quiero educarlo, tenerlo a mi lado!

La comadrona se apartó y Selenity pudo ver el rostro de la mujer. Era joven y muy hermosa, de largos cabellos rojizos con suaves ondulaciones que le caía sobre un rostro salvaje, plagado de pecas. Sus ojos, castaños, eran vivos y decididos. Sus ropas parecían ser las de una bailarina.

- ¿Dónde está el padre de la criatura?

- No hay padre.- replicó Afrodita.

La reina suspiró. Podía tratarse simplemente de una bailarina que tuvo un desliz con un cliente del que desconocía todo. No era del todo infrecuente en el planeta Venus la presencia de madres solteras, si bien tampoco era lo corriente. También era posible que el padre hubiese muerto en algun accidente, batalla o, simplemente, de alguna enfermedad. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba claro que Afrodita no se lo iba a decir.

Selenity miró a la comadrona.

- ¿Es tu hija?

- No.- respondio la mujer, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.- Pero la he criado como si fuese mi propia hija. Ha tenido una vida muy dura, majestad, debeis perdonadla. Yo ya soy vieja, no viviré muchos más años, ese niño es lo único que tiene.

- ¡Cállate!.- replicó Afrodita.- ¡No hay por que dar explicaciones! ¡Es mi hijo y nadie tiene derecho a quitármelo sólo porque tenga un símbolo en frente!

- Es algo más que un símbolo en la frente, Afrodita.- explicó Selenity.- Tu hijo es uno de los elegidos. Podrá ir a las mejores escuelas, tener los mejores cuidados... será entrenado y se convertirá en un guerrero poderoso, alguien respetado y amado. ¿No quieres eso para tu hijo?

- ¿Y qué madre no lo querría?.- replicó Afrodita, mientras bajaba la mirada llena de lágrimas.- Pero quiero pasar todas esas cosas a su lado. No quiero conformarme con verlo de lejos y oir hablar de él. Quiero estar con él, con mi Adonis. Soy su madre.

La reina suspiró. Eso era innegable. Ella también acababa de tener un hijo y trató de imaginarse cómo se sentiría si alguien llegase y se lo llevase, diciendole que lo único que podría hacer es ir a verlo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que podía ir con él, pues si hacía eso, todas las madres de los elegidos querrían ir a palacio y acabará por ser un caos. Las madres de los elegidos sí tenían privilegios que otras personas no, pero no podían vivir en palacio, a no ser que fuesen de alguna familia real o... el rostro de Selenity se iluminó.

- Dime, Afrodita, ¿a qué te dedicas?

La mujer la miró sin comprender.

- Soy bailarina.- respondió finalmente, mirando a la reina con recelo.

- ¿Y además de bailar sabes hacer alguna otra cosa?

La comadrona empezó a sonreir abiertamente. Había entendido la idea de la reina.

- Majestad, Afrodita además de bailar sabe cantar y tocar casi cualquier instrumento musical.- se apresuró a decir.- También es una joven muy limpia y educada. Sería magnífica como doncella de compañía.

Afrodita miró a la comadrona como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- ¡Vaya, qué coincidencia, yo andaba buscando una doncella!.- exclamó la reina.- Y con lo mal que está el servicio, es dificilisimo encontrar una, y menos con tantas habilidades.

- Cierto, cierto.- asintió la comadrona.- No deberiais dejar escapar a una chica así.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué me dices, Afrodita, te gustaría trabajar en palacio?

Afrodita la miró con los ojos como platos.

- Pero...- balbuceó.- ¿Y mi condena?

- Bueno, yo puedo interceder por ti.- dijo la reina.- Probablemente te condenarán a servicios para la comunidad. Es decir: trabajarías para mi sin cobrar durante un tiempo.

- ¿Y eso no os traería problemas a vos?

- Bueno, es posible, pero no será nada que no pueda solucionar. Iensalo: tendrías un trabajo digno y podrías estar al lado de tu hijo siempre que quisieras.

- Pero de todo este jaleo ya se habrá enterado la gente y...

- Querida, no sé si lo sabes, pero yo también he tenido a mi hijo durante la noche. Es tal la espectacion por el primogénito de la reina, que seguramente hasta dentro de varios días nadie se enterará de que ha nacido también el Guerrero Venus. Es sólo cuestión de que nadie se vaya de la lengua. La versión oficial será que yo te contraté antes de que dieses a luz y, casualmente, fue el Guerrero Venus.

- Qué casualidad...- replicó Afrodita con sarcasmo.

- Ya ves, lo que es el mundo.- sonrió la reina.- ¿Te parece bien?

Afrodita miró a la comadrona, que le devolvió la mirada, espectante. Finalmente, la joven asintió.

- Perfecto.- dijo la reina, mientras se incorporaba.- Me parece que mi hijo y el tuyo se lo van a pasar muy bien juntos.

Comentarios a: Barbara Checa


End file.
